Vampires, are you serious!
by X Mini Ninja X
Summary: Sometimes you really dont know what'll happen when playing with the supernatural!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Funnily enough... I dont own this...**

**AN: First ever VK story... Im currently reading the Manga and have already watched the anime and just thought, you know... Why not? lol! Nah, I have some OC's in this because, Im going through a 'OC's are SO awesome' phase at the moment, Ha ha!**

**I want to dedicate this to Georgiie-pops (MissGeeGee xXx) because a)Im using her OC's (I AM allowed, because like I just texted her and she said yes so... HA! Cant dobb on me now! lol x Not that you would of course...) and b) I Love her VERY much, she is my BESTEST friend EVER! (hee hee! Not that I dont love all my other friends!). Oh I should mention, Ella is not GG-P's character, she belongs to another friend of mine (Aimee). But you know, I think I'll just dedicate it to each girl in this story!!! (You know who you are!!! xx)**

**I Should Probably Mention. Im still not completely aware of all the facts and everything, but then again this is a FANFICTION so I can just make up bits and change parts... Ha ha!**

**Any mistakes you spot feel free to let me know about... And ENJOY!**

**X Mini Ninja X**

**Chapter One: Stop Angering The Spirits!**

"Is this safe?" A red headed girl murmers as she follows her blonde companion doubtfully.

"What? Walking through the woods in the middle of the night or using a Ouija board?"

"BOTH!" She hissed glancing around her nervously.

"Chill Venus, I got a protection spell, and I doubt they can really do anything to us." The blonde said all this cheerfully while swinging the Ouija board and a heavy looking book at her side. Venus just glanced nervously around before rushing to the blondes side.

"Well, do I have to remind you what happened to my aunts cousin?"

"Do I have to remind you what happened to my Mum?"

"Nothing happened to your Mum."

"Exactly."

"Brooke! How many people are going to have to tell you; Ouija boards arent SAFE!" The last word was shouted out and it echoed around the woods. Brooke chose to just ignore her friend and silently thanked the Lord as they came upon a small clearing lit by a camp fire. Around the campfire sat three other girls all chatting about their day.

"Hey Guys!" Brooke shouted cheerfully.

"Hey..." Venus said voice trembling slightly in fear.

"Heyya. Your late." A girl with Jet black hair comments as she slides her phone into her back pocket. "We were about to ring you."

"Yeah thought you had died or something." A girl with chestnut hair comments off-handedly. Venus squeked slightly and clutched Brookes arm tightly.

"Dont joke about things like that Tori!"

"Dont be a baby." This comment came from a short girl with mousy brown hair. Venus instantly straightened up and glowered down at her.

"Like you werent sat at home earlier on the phone to Brookey trying to get out of this!" Colour flooded the shorter girls cheeks as she turned slightly away.

"Like you havnt been trying to get Brooke to change her mind about this ALL week!" Venus raised a delicate eyebrow.

"Of course I was, however, I was doing it for the good of EVERYONE unlike you who was only thinking of yourself, ELLA!" Ella opened her mouth to respond when another voice swiftly cut in.

"Oi, we're here to speak to spirits not have a bitch fight."

"Nicely said Scar, now c'mon guys!" Everyone crowded around the Ouija board Brooke had set up and quickly read out the protection spell.

Each girl placed a finger on the board and were silent for a moment.

"Is anybody there?" Brooke asked eventually. The little pointer thing moved to 'Yes' then back to the centre. Brooke gave a little insane giggle while Ella and Venus whimpered slightly. Tori and Scar just sat in silence watching the whole thing with interest.

"Ask if its a good spirit!!" Venus hissed to Brooke. The pointer, however, took that as the question and moved to 'No'. All the girls stilled and with a shrill scream, Ella tried to wrench her finger off the board, only to find it stuck. Seeing this Venus snapped out of her daze and wailed wordlessly trying to yank her own finger off. Brooke just blinked a few times before a grin spread over her features. Scar and Tori looked at each other and then to Brooke, seeing the insane look in her eyes, their blood ran cold.

"Whats your name?" This simple question silenced the two screaming girls, Ella glared at her while Venus looked at her in stunned disbelief.

The pointer slowly spelled out two names; 'KURAN RIDO'.

"What strange names..." Brooke murmured.

"DONT ANGER THE BAD SPIRIT YOU IDIOT!" Venus wailed, her life currently flashing before her eyes.

"How did you die?"

'VAMPIRE HUNTER'. Venus' eyes nearly bugged out of her head, while Ella's struggles increased ten-fold.

"So does that means your a Vampire?" Scar asked.

'Yes' Venus and Ella looked ready to faint while the other three girls looked even more interested.

"Cool! You can settle a long standing arguement! Do you sparkle?" Venus looked at Brooke as though she was daft.

"Brooke, if it makes you get rid of this spirit I'll admit Vampires dont sparkle, but PLEASE just make it END!"

'No'

"See VeneeBee! I TOLD you they didnt sparkle!"

"Do you want to drink our blood?" The quietly spoken question from Tori had everyone staring at the board in suspense.

'Yes' The reaction was instant, all girls screamed (though some louder than others) and a rough wind picked up.

"BROOKE MAKE IT STOP MAKE IT STOP!"

**XxX**

Kuran Kaname, walking through the woods towards Cross Academy was shocked to come across a group of girls piled up on the ground.

**xXx**

**AN: I should probs mention this is set when they JUST start up the night class, I belive Yuuki was about 14... Though Im not certain... Either way she is now! lol x**

**R&R please!!!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I own as much as i did the last time you read this... Not at all!**

**AN: First ever VK story... Im currently reading the Manga and have already watched the anime and just thought, you know... Why not? lol! Nah, I have some OC's in this because, Im going through a 'OC's are SO awesome' phase at the moment, Ha ha!**

**I want to dedicate this to Georgiie-pops (MissGeeGee xXx) because a)Im using her OC's (I AM allowed, because like I just texted her and she said yes so... HA! Cant dobb on me now! lol x Not that you would of course...) and b) I Love her VERY much, she is my BESTEST friend EVER! (hee hee! Not that I dont love all my other friends!). Oh I should mention, Ella is not GG-P's character, she belongs to another friend of mine (Aimee). But you know, I think I'll just dedicate it to each girl in this story!!! (You know who you are!!! xx)**

**I Should Probably Mention. Im still not completely aware of all the facts and everything, but then again this is a FANFICTION so I can just make up bits and change parts... Ha ha!**

**For the sake of easiness, The speech in bold is them speaking Japanese (While the girls dont understand it!) Cos i dont really speak it and finding a decent translator is too much bother!**

**Any mistakes you spot feel free to let me know about... And ENJOY!**

**X Mini Ninja X**

**Chapter Two: The curse of Your Face.**

It was cold. And wet. And also very... _Hard?_ Groaning Brooke shifted to a slightly more comfortable position and allowed the sound of birdsong to lull her back to sleep.

Wait.

That bird sounded too close for comfort. Forcing her eyes open Brooke was confronted with the site of a tree. In fact, a lot of trees. And Grass, that was covered in early morning dew (which suggested it was before mid-afternoon, which irked her in the midst of her confusion.) and birds. That WERENT safely behind the glass of her window. No, they were sat in the trees watching her, without a pane of glass between them. Where she was at full mercy of their pecking. Closing her eyes Brooke tried to return to her dreamworld, hoping beyond hope, that when she woke up all would be well with the world again.

Her plan was going well untill a cold hand slapped her across her face. With a cry of shock she jerked up and round to see Venus sprawled out across the grass.

"Ah, bloody dog." Brooke stared at the snoozing red head before shrugging and prodding Venus' forehead.

"Yo."

"Uwahh..."

"**_Are you OK?"_**

Both girls jumped to a standing position, gripping onto each others arms and staring doe-eyed at the tall brunet male in front of them. He stared back at them curiously.

"S-s-s-sorry?" Venus stammered out, Brooke having lost all power of speech (How conveniant). Now he seemed confused.

"**Sorry, what language is that?"**

"W-whats he saying?" Brooke whimpered clinging onto Venus.

"I-I dont know! Arent y-you s-suppsed to b-be the l-language exp-p-pert?" Venus moaned/wailed as she too, clung onto Brooke.

"**Ah, English..." **He nodded to himself. Brookes blue eyes began to fill with tears, Venus was already crying.

"Waa, our fate is sealed it seems!" Venus moaned clinging to Brooke tighter.

"Yes, it is nice to know that I will at least be young and beautiful in my coffin." Brooke mumbled out while trying to inconspicuously hide behind Venus.

"Well, I just wanna say, I Love You Twinny!"

"And I You!"

"Such a shame, I'll never make it to stardom!"

"And I will never travel around the world!" Both girls sighed dramatically.

"What are you both going on about?" They both turned to see the man watching them with an unimpressed expression.

"Now he decides to speak English." Brooke murmered, always in the mood to give out a smart arse comment.

"Arent you planning to kill us?" Venus asked, straight to the point.

"No, why would I do that?"

"Well, when you nodded your head, it looked like you had decided something." Venus said helpfully.

"Yeah, and what with us being in a wood and all... You can see how we came up with our conclusion cant you." Brooke said cheerfully.

"I see." He said.

"Do you though, Do you really see?" Venus asked.

"Your Face sees." Brooke said at the exact same time as Venus asked her question.

"Sorry?" He asked turning to face Brooke.

"What?" She said confused.

"You said my Face see's, I dont understand."

"Oh sorry, I didnt mean it."

"Its the 'Your face' disease." Venus said sorrowfully. "One week Brooke came into school and had a thing for Your Face comments, now she cant stop saying them, and I keep saying them as well now!"

"Oh." But he didnt sound like he understood at all. "Are your friends OK?" Both Girls turned to see the rest of their gang laid out on the grass.

"I'd guess so." Brooke said with a shrug.

"How did you get here?"

"Funny story actually." Venus started, " We were playing with a Ouija board, and then the spirit we were talking to did some magic trick, we must have fallen asleep or something. We should really get going home..."

"Do you want my help getting out the wood?"

"Oh, please!" Venus said glad, remembering that they had taken many twists and turns last night and she doubted Brooke would remember them...

**xXx**

**AN: Sorry its such a bad chapter... But either way R&R if you want :) By the way the bold italic speech was meant to be characters speaking Japanese... lol, you all probs read that at the top, unless you're like me and are too lazy to x**


End file.
